Visiting the Koopa Queen
by robertkellett
Summary: After being rejected by Peach, Mario was left with a lot to think about, but getting a strange letter from the Koopa Queen, he's off on yet another adventure, with Luigi joining the fray. But when they finally meet the Koopa Queen, more questions are asked rather than answered.


_**Hello everyone. If you see this name and are raising a few eyebrows, then you know me from the 'Star Vs the Forces of Evil' Fic scene. But something I wanted to dive into ever since the meme took off, was writing a story focused on Bowsette. It honestly opens up a ton of story telling potential and I want to explore some of that. Please, enjoy and leave feedback :).**_

* * *

It was a bright day in the Mushroom Kingdom, the smiling flowers moving to the beat of a seemingly repetitive but catchy tune. The sky shined with clouds with dumb grins plastered over them. Even the nearby hills had little eyes that shined with joy. But in the midst of this joyous, almost trippy wonderland, a red plumber sighed, sipping on a cup of coffee his loving brother cooked up for him.

Sitting in a wooden chair him and Luigi built a while back, put his cup down on the wooden table and looked out the nearby window. The tallest object in the distance, Peach's Castle, towered over the colorful land, but it did so in a teasing way to Mario. The plumber couldn't really ponder his emotions right now.

Tapping his gloved hand on his face, he wondered if anger was the proper feeling. He _did_ go out of his way to save her time and time again. He quickly shook it off, knowing that was wrong. _He_ was the one that shoved a flower in her face on that moon, well aware of the trauma she faced with Bower's efforts his last adventure. Letting his elbows rest on the table, he sighed.

"Mario?" Luigi leaned from the door frame, seeing his brother uncharacteristically thoughtful and down. Pouring a cup for himself, with it saying 'Mario Bros', he sat down and took a sip. "You-a down from the Moon adventure still?"

Mario played with his hat, feeling lighter than before. "Just… I feel confused bro." Luigi simply patted Mario's hand and rubbed his chin. "I-a mean, Peachy had the right to be mad at me. But it feels so… _Wrong_ , considering all I go through for her." Mario rubbed his neck. "Is it-a wrong to feel this way bro?"

"Nah." Luigi batted his hand, opening their fridge and taking out a 1-Up Shroom to much on. "We-a do a lot for the princess and while it's a bit selfish to ask for her affection, it's not a wrong thing to ask-a for." He looked at his half-eaten shroom, rubbing his nose. "But you did more on that adventure than help Peach. You explored so many kingdoms and had fun." Luigi elbowed Mario playfully, earning a smile underneath his mustache.

"Yeah, you're right bro." Mario picked up his cup and noticed a mushroom was on his plate. Giving Luigi a thankful nod, he munched on it before the duo looked out the window. "Adventure always is around the-a corner."

Luigi just nodded, sipping some coffee down before loud barks echoed across the kitchen. He jumped in the air, sitting on the fridge like a scared cat. Mario narrowed his eyes before seeing a little ghostly dog wag its tail, holding a letter in its mouth. "Aww, it's your friend."

"No M-M-Mario! I am scared of that dog!" Luigi sounded completely horrified, itching to get his Poltergeist out and getting the thing out of his home this instant. Mario just rolled his eyes as the dog barked before rushing through the door, vanishing the same way he came in. "I-Is it safe to come down now?"

"A Boo is right behind you." Mario teased, making Luigi scream in fear and jumping in Mario's arms. The brothers just looked at each other before laughing loudly. Jumping out of his arms, Luigi collected himself, with Mario shaking his head. "Seriously bro. You are a master ghost hunter but are so terrified of them."

"Oh, and you-a are so brave facing ghosts." Luigi spat. "I saved you _twice_ from being in a portrait." Mario just sighed, patting Luigi's shoulder.

"Never going to live me down on that, huh bro?" His green bro making a knowing smirk and shaking his head, Mario just smiled, leaning on the wall and opening the letter. As it opened up, the text looked… Familiar. Luigi studied the letter, see the following:

 _Hello Mario Bros,_

 _The Koopa Kingdom changed leadership recently, and I'm its new Queen. Before you ask, Bowser is taking a vacation. He flat out gave up the kingdom, thinking I was doing him a favor. That chump. Anyway, I want to see you two and make peace finally. And before you ask, no, the princess is NOT in this castle. No need to bother her anyway._

 _From,_

 _Queen Koopa_

Mario just felt confused reading this, scratching his head. The text screamed Bowser but… The actual handwriting mirrored Peach's infamous cake invitations, that Mario did a double take. Luigi just took the letter and scanned it with his special flashlight. Using different filters and lighting, he just blinked.

"Bro, this is legit." He passed the letter back and started packing his things. Mario just looked at the letter one more time, trying to understand something. Eventually sighing, he shoved the letter in his overalls and joined his brother, preparing for another adventure.

* * *

Mario and Luigi left their home and ventured to the Koopa Kingdom, an adventure that would span various locations, foes and more… But to both of the brother's utter shock, Kemeck just stood in front of their door, playing with his wand. "Can't believe we are doing this the 'peaceful' way when… Oh, whatever…" Mario and Luigi heard him mumble. "I implore you, our allies, to use my magic to make the visit to my Queen's kingdom fast."

Mario narrowed his eyes, trying to see if any tricks were hidden in his sleeve. Ever since his baby days, he always was on guard with Kemek… Luigi just shrugged his shoulders and walked ahead, as if no danger was ahead of them. Mario quickly followed, having his hand on the fire flower in his pocket to be safe. The brothers were surprised to see a big heavy duty hot-rod, something that Bowser normally would borrow from Wario during their kart races. "…We are having another Mario Kart? I would-a gotten my kart out of the shop." Luigi nodded with Kemek sighing in annoyance.

"Just… Get in already." Kemek said tiredly, hopping in the front wheel and the Mario Brothers sitting in the back seat. And just like that, they roared through the Mushroom Kingdom, with various toads and allied Gomba's having baffled looks. Eventually, the surprised Mario Brothers arrived at the Koopa Kingdom, seeing… A very odd sight.

It was an actual town, one that had storefronts in stylish medieval décor. Mario and Luigi were so surprised, they didn't even feel anything when Kemek magic'd them out of the car. "You two, come the castle when you snap out it. Just cause we aren't the Mushroom Kingdom, doesn't mean we can't have towns you…"

"That's not-a-it." Mario said, shaking his head and getting the magician's attention. "Just… I've encountered towns and a-villages bordering the Koopa Kingdom for years now. Seeing one _inside_ the kingdom is… Surprising." Mario frowned, folding his arms. "I don't know if it's best if we just stroll through-a here."

"The Queen specifically told every one of your arrival, Mario," Kemek responded before flying off. Luigi was surprised at hearing that, eyebrow raised. He wasn't mentioned at all, yet the invitation wanted both brothers to come. Mario felt Luigi touch his shoulder, silently saying something. Mario nodded and both got fire flowers and in Luigi's case, his electric gloves on standby.

Walking through the surprisingly friendly Gomba's, Koopa's and even a stand Bowser Jr was holding on painting lessons, Mario had a hard time taking all this in. The Koopa Kingdom actually… Being at _peace_ and _not_ trying to murder him? Luigi just was with the flow, having a lot more fun than his surprisingly cautious brother. Coming back with a Koopa Dog and Mushroom Shake, Luigi sighed in relief.

"I thought we would-a had to fight our way through or at least have some people attack us. But everyone is so… _Nice._ It's refreshing bro." Mario nodded, but things simply didn't add up. This isn't how the adventure goes normally. At all. But here they were, at the castle entrance. A large ax at the end of a long bridge. Someone was holding the ax this time, however.

"My My isn't it the Mario Brothers. Surprisingly quick you two came." Both brothers were taken aback by the _voice_ of this person. Looking at her, they saw the Koopa Queen in all her glory. Sleeveless black dress in a similar styling to Princess Peach, spiked bracelets all over her arms and hands, tanned skin with flaming hair to match the look. And a set of horns supported with a short but strong tail coming from her back. Bright red eyes and a toothy smile greeted the brothers, though a very odd thing stood out. A pink crown on her head. Something that was so familiar to the brothers but wasn't sure why. Telling the brothers were simply lost and confused, the Koopa Queen sighed, playfully tossing the ax between her hands. "You both like this with _all_ female royalty? Just ogle them until they speak?"

"No No No!" Mario and Luigi said in unison. Mario coughed, bravely walking up to the Queen and bowing. "It's just-a… We were surprised by your appearance is all. Sorry if we were-a rude." Luigi quickly followed Mario and bowed as well. The brothers stood up and had confident expressions on their faces. "I'm Mario and this is my brother Luigi. We are…"

"I know the deal." Queen Koopa's voice said casually, silencing the brothers. "Heroes of the mushroom kingdom, the ones that showed Bowser his place time and time again, pretty sure the green one is a ghost hunter of some kind… And you Mario, are someone that was a huge thorn in this kingdom's side for far too long."

Mario and Luigi stayed silent, unsure what do next. The Koopa Queen silently lead the duo to her throne room, sitting down on her throne and posing playfully, a knowing smile on her face. "Guards, give me some space and take Luigi with you." Luigi worryingly followed a guard, giving Mario a 'ready to fight if you are' look. Mario nodded and saw his brother leave the room.

* * *

Raw silence was in the room, with the Koopa Queen and Mario simply looking at one another. Both wanted to say something, but neither did. Awaiting the first one to speak up. Breaking the silence and tension. "Where's Bowser." Mario asked, clenching his fists and turning his 'Fire Mario' form. "He's a stubborn fool but even though we fought all the time, he's a-friend."

The Queen's grin only got larger, using her free hand to point to the crown. "You had a friend that used this little thing, remember? It was one of the many times you beat Bowser, so let it linger in that head of yours." Mario studied the pink mushroom, finding it so out of place in the Queen's serious attire. Narrowing his eyes, he felt something click in his mind.

"Toadette used it to help me and my bro out on an adventure one time. She turned into Peachy for some odd reason and…" Mario felt his eyes grow wide in utter shock and almost backed away in pure surprise. "B-Bowser!?"

Queen Koopa just rolled her eyes and nodded. "My old form… Was linked to so many mistakes, Mario." She stood up and picked up her ax. Slowly walking toward Mario, she sighed and leaned on the ax. "I fought you for really, no reason. The princess doesn't love either of us. And any friendship we had, was just 'nothing'. It always got ruined after those joint adventures, for our mutual want for _her_. And… After that wedding, I'm sure you're sick of the crap too."

Mario sighed, leaning on a nearby wall and nodding. "I… I feel a-bad with how we acted to Peachy… But I need to realize that adventures are simply fun. I love exploring." Mario felt excitement race through his veins, earning an earnest smile from Queen Koopa. "Seeing so many kingdoms, new lands and finding so many Moons… It felt so much fun. I didn't do it to save Peachy and get her heart. I did it cause of my adventuring spirit." Mario closed his eyes and held out his hand. "I'm-a sorry for being such a bad guy all these years to you."

Queen Koopa simply blinked but smiled soon after, holding her yellow-gloved hand. "No problem. I did a lot of damage as Bowser and want to be a real ruler. And not just..."

"A dragon that spits fire at plumbers?" Mario joked, folding his arms. Queen Koopa made a dark smirk, fixing her hold of the ax.

"You know, I still have my strength in this form, _plumber._ " Mario didn't flinch at all, making Queen Koopa relax her nerves. "So, how about we form a truce, finally, and become friends for real finally."

"Sounds-a-great," Mario said joyfully, shaking her hand and the two shared a knowing smile. "Don't worry, I'm-a good at keeping secrets." Queen Koopa let out a held breath, giving a thankful look to Mario.

"I don't resent my old form at all, but that's relieving to hear I won't have to lock you in a dungeon to keep your mouth shut." Queen Koopa sat back down on her throne, giving Mario a look. He just raised an eyebrow. "I'm not taking this crown off anytime soon and I want to stay this way. Kemek actually found a way to make this crown never come off." Mario just nodded, not picking up on anything. Queen Koopa pointed to a new addition to her throne room… An empty seat. Right next to hers. Mario's eyes went wide and felt sweat come down his face.

Laughter erupted from Queen Koopa, fire coming out of her mouth. "Your expression… That's pure gold man." Mario just awkwardly laughed before rubbing his neck. Before he could say anything else, Luigi came back into the room and looked for Mario.

"Bro! Ready to head home? They got my go-kart ready to go." Luigi bowed to the Koopa Queen. "Thank you for this great trip! Normally it's a lot crazier." She waved her hand and smiled.

"As long as you two don't destroy any airships or castles in my name, we're cool." She said coolly. The brothers bowed before leaving but Mario looked behind him, seeing the Koopa Queen wink at him. The door closing automatically, the ride home was oddly quiet.

* * *

Seeing the brothers head off, the Koopa Queen sighed and picked up her phone, dialing a number. A familiar voice came out from the other end. "Koopa? I thought I told you that I'm okay with you being a Queen and…"

"I think I confused Mario." She said suddenly, earning an 'Oh' from the voice on the other end. "He was shocked when I offered him my old seat Peach."

"You just turned into a woman and he fought you for years. Take things slow." Peach said earnestly, Koopa rubbing her neck. "I'm not into him if that's what you're…"

"The Moon Incident made that clear." Koopa cut off, harsher than she intended. Peach's silence on the other end made her sigh. "Sorry, I get why that happened but it still stung."

"It's alright." Peach said evenly, before continuing. "Just slowly form a real friendship with Mario and see what happens. That's all."

"Princess lessons tomorrow? While I got a good grip on things, this is still new to me." Koopa asked earnestly. Peach giggled in jest and Koopa sighed in relief. "Seriously, thank you for this new change. Can't believe how rare these Super Crowns are."

"Uh, you mean that Kemeck _stole_ the crown from my vault and I'm letting you keep it so I don't get kidnapped anymore." Peach corrected her, earning an eye roll from Koopa.

"Bye Peach." She hung up the phone and got out of her throne. Seeing the entire Koopa Kingdom, she smiled, feeling such joy fill her heart. Strong new form. Fresh start for her kingdom. And new friendships. What more could she have asked for?


End file.
